legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Maria
In construction In the dystopian future of Astaroth Hell taking command of the omniverse during the beginning of Rise of Qliphoth era, the future version of the María Pirotecnia de Arzonia y Rodríguez (short for Maria Arzonia), also known as the Angel of Flame, formerly known as the Redeemed One and the Lady Saint is the anti-heroic protagonist in the upcoming crossover storyline, LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, who will lead a rebellion against Astaroth Empire after theRevelation of Qliphoth (and subsequently Triggers Hell) that took over the Prime Earth and the omniverse. She will also be a supporting character in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc. She also serves as the one who tells the tale in the future to the members from the Rogues when they arrived in the future sent by Ara Astaroth from the past and how much she and the world changed since Ara sent them to the future 2,000 years ago. Unlike the original Maria Arzonia who was selfless and kind, this future version of Maria was more vicious and had more extreme tendencies used by violent anti-heroes such as Carl Robinson, Jin Kisaragi and Saeko Busujima. She was no longer being the innocent and completely benevolent person like before and became one of the most cold-hearted anti-hero in CIS Productions. During her rebellion against Astaroth Empire, Maria became blood-thirsty and filled with vengeance and hatred due to Ara Astaroth and her companions who had ripped her friends and loved ones away from her. Losing her casual sense of humor and graceful demeanor since she found it tedious to herself after her trauma, Maria became a much darker, more rude and more serious person who will not hesitate to commit murder or massacres even if that would cause mass casualties, thinking it was her own mistake to make her family (most members of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia) slaughtered in front of her. She would do anything to make Astaroth Empire pay for their sins and save the omniverse from being oppressed by her sworn enemy, Ara Astaroth. At one time driven solely by her will to survive, Future Maria finds purpose in life upon joining the Alliance, greatly helping in the faction's storied successes during the Omniversal Civil War as the Alliance's Supreme General. She eventually becomes dissatisfied with clinging on to Kyoko's dream and acted by her own free will; to get revenge on the Black Demons and Astaroth Empire to taking everything from her, becoming a sociopath leader who sacrificed hundreds of thousands in battle to get a chance to blow Ara's army in all ways. Following the horrors of the "Dark Eclipse" prompted by Ara when she became the new Goddess of Idea of Evil, however, Maria embarks on a 100-years war against Idea of Evil's Ara and apostles, becoming increasingly embittered on her one-track quest for retribution. She in time realizes protecting her regressed comrades is more important to her, as well as something she cannot do alone, and thus seemingly fights Astaroth using civilized ways... At least until she breaks again and again with numerous loses and defeats. She is considered by many as the pure personification of strength and will since Maria is a Byronic heroine who is born as one who may be able to struggle against causality but who is unable to maintain it indefinitely. After the defeat of Ara in the past, the Astaroth Future itself ceased to exist with everything connected to it started to fall apart, including the future Maria, since she belonged to the dystopian future. Sensing the dystopian future falling apart, Future Maria realized it was the result of Katarina from the past defeating Ara and prevented the rise of Astaroth. Believing the future was rewritten and things would one day become hopeful, Future Maria disappeared without a word or resisting, only with a smile and tears of joy, accepting her fate of being erased from existence forever. In spite of this, Future Maria later resurfaced at the LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, where Michael used his Nether Ability to showed the Astaroth Hell scene to Maria. It was revealed that Michael preserved his future counterpart's remaining power as well as his memory in the Crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, and all of this would be reserved for Maria once their final started, so that he could plunge Maria into despair once again before allowing Future Maria to take form, but this time she will become a Zodiac Demon under his command. This eventually failed when Carl Robinson helped Maria get out of the illusion. However, because of Michael's action, Future Maria started to lurk inside Maria as a split personality in her illusions, acting like a ghost possessing a husk but never truly had a body. Maria still managed to control her darker future self, but she never cast Future Maria's personality out of her, as she needed stronger power to fight against Moloch. Due to Maria's efforts, Future Maria never got back to life. Future Maria Arzonia is a Sub OC created by'' Prime ShockWaveTX'' from the OC Maria Arzonia created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Data *' Name': Maria Arzonia'' *''Nationality: Spanish'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Extremist Terrorist, Angel of Vengeance, Sadistic Rebel, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Angel Torturer, Revolutionary Anti Heroine, Xenophobic Hero, Freedom Fighter, Uncaring Sociopathic Hero, Genocidal Anti-Demonic Leader, Humanitarian Conservative'' *''Age: 2,020 years old (25 years old physically)'' *''Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, Durability, Speed, Light manipulation, summoning, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Immortality (types 4 and 7, if killed she simply returned to the Land of the Unliving), Lava manipulation, can kill any mortal through touch, Soul manipulation, Her power increases for every death she causes, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire and magma, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Does not need food, water, or air to survive, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (low-high), apparently immune to all attacks save unholy weapons (no limits fallacy), Hypnosis, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Temperature manipulation, martial arts'' *Weaknesses': 'Would be harmed by stronger demons even with her spiritual immortality, and her reckless personality and wrath will sometimes put herself in danger, the release of her angelic power shall weaken her for some time until she regained her strength once more, may be exposed to the Blackness, her sadism in torturing demons leave her exposed to incoming attacks'' *Destructive Capacity': Country'' level+ (her pyrokinesis attacks can cover ground and skies of countries on the size of United Kingdom; magma and vapor type) *''Range: 'Planetary X+ (in both human and angel forms, showing that her transformation only increases 5% of her power since she is already using her 95% in human form)'' *Speed': 'Massively FF+ (can be compared to super-sonic jet)'' *Durability': 'Island Level +; can survive nuclear bombs thanks to her Spiritual aura that protects her physical and astral body and can even survivor bullets and supernovas. The only way to kill her is to use demonic weapons blessed with Black Arts '' *Strength': 'Class 60+, can be increased greatly by the death of demons she causes'' *Stamina': T'heroically limitless and can fight for eternity (as a Spirit), but the release of her angelic power may cost some of her power being slipped away until she regained them'' *Standard Equipment': 'Chain Viper Sword of Fire'' *Intelligence': 'Immensely intelligent, has vast knowledge of the universe, commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, masterminded a plan against the Hell, knowledge of martial arts, intimate knowledge of the explosives, vitally resourceful in toxicology and would distinguish different kinds of poison, can come up with brilliant strategies during battle'' *Summary': Well-Intentioned Extremist Terrorist '' *''IQ: 1,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Great Eruption: One of Maria's signature techniques in her Spirit form. She transforms her fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket. The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. '' **''- Meteor Volcano: Resembles Great Eruption, but with multiple magma fists rather than just one. Maria points both fists into the air and fires a great number of magma fists upwards in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. It resembles a cross between a volcanic eruption and a meteor shower. '' **''- Wrath of Seraph: With releasing a certain amount of light, Maria expands herself into a 10-foot-tall giant angel shone with light which was her Seraph form. '' **''- Bite of Hell hound: Maria transforms her hands into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. This technique is powerful enough to melt off part of FOLIE's arm with a glancing blow. '' **''- Explosive Volcano: Maria transforms her hand into magma, and then punches the ground. This results in an eruption of volcanic rocks around the punch area and several spots around it, inflicting damage to anyone within the blast radius.'' ''Overview Naming Pun As a common name in a country like Spain, '''Maria' is a feminine given name. It is given in many languages influenced by Latin Christianity. It has two separate origins: the feminine form of the Roman name Marius, and, more significantly, as the Latin form of the name of Mary, mother of Jesus. Maria (Μαρία) is a form of the name used in the New Testament, standing alongside Mariam Μαριάμ. It reflects the Syro-Aramaic name Maryam, which is in turn derived from the Biblical Hebrew name Miriam. As a result of their similarity and syncretism, the Latin original name Maria and the Hebrew-derived Maria combined to form a single name. The name is also sometimes used as a male (middle) name. This was historically the case in many Central European countries and still is the case in countries with strong Catholic traditions, where it signified patronage of the Virgin Mary (French-speakers often did the same with Marie). Besides Maria, Mother of Jesus (see Blessed Virgin Mary or Virgin Mary), there are three other women named Maria in the New Testament: Maria Magdalena and Maria Salomé, disciples of Jesus and Maria Betânia, sister of Lazarus. In Quranic tradition, the name is rendered Maryam, but Arabic reflects the Christian given name as Mārya مارية or Māryā ماريا Mārya al-Qibiṭiyya, a Coptic Egyptian woman given to Muhammad as a slave. When written in Spanish and Galician, Maria was written in the form of "María". Her middle name, "Pirotechnia", is a Spanish word which means "Pyrotechnic", which is a kind of technique to produce fireworks and explosives. The surname "Arzonia" was a play on "arson", "zone" and "pyromaniac". ''Appearance Like Michael Langdon in the future timeline, Maria in the future timeline had her physical appearance changed into polar opposite, as much as her personality. In the future timeline, Maria's appearance was changed into something else entirely, body and soul, due to the rage filled inside her mind after seeing her family and friends died one by one in front of her. Her bluish eyes had turned empty-red due to rage and sorrow she suffered, which led her to mental breakdown. Her appearance seemed matured as well. She grew even taller even if she was a spirit, and she had resembled more like an adult woman than a teenage girl. The outfit of Maria changed drastically, which was an obvious representing of her personality change. Before the rise of Astaroth Empire, Maria mostly wear a white dress with blue and gold decorations, but after the rising of Astaroth Empire, Maria had wore a red trenchcoat resembled British Army trenchcoat in 19th century. Red represents blood in Spanish culture, and the bullfighters in Spain often used to provoke a bull during the bullfighting. That hinted the composure of Maria had broke completely after her loss of so many people, with almost no way to reverse it. The facial mood of Maria changed as well. Once, she always smiled gently and had a habit of curtsying in front of those who she first met and/or greatly respected. After the rise of Astaroth Empire, all those graceful demeanor had gone on this once gentle beauty. Her face no longer had her kind smiling, and she often glared others in rage, making her face a lot more horrifying than she used to be. Unlike so many years ago, when people looked at her with pleasant look, anyone who looked at her would only reacted in fear due to her murderous wrath. In the future timeline, the drastic change of Maria's physical appearance symbolizes her change of personality as well as the drastic change of the entire Prime Earth - even the entire omniverse - when Astaroth Empire ruled everything and placed it under oppression. Maria had to change her look as well as her tendency while being surrounded by monsters in a world oversee by a sadistic blood-sucker torturer like Ara Astaroth, a wicked scientist unleashing the most bizarre and cruel scientific tortures upon innocent people like B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, a cold-hearted child murder like ''Vira, an oppressive tyrant that ruled worlds with iron fists like Future Michael Langdon, and an insane warmonger that destroy planets for fun like Aryana Westcott. ''Introduction Logo ''' arcane_rune_circle_by_thy6sins6of6lust.jpg '' Personal Information All personal information of Maria, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Red, orange, grey, black, pink'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Spanish cuisine, tacos, sandwich, shrimp, strawberry ice cream, cake, yakisoba'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Military outfits, white T-Shirt, black skirt, military boots, red coat, white gloves'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Drawing, burning her enemies, hunting down the worst kind of people, torturing demons and enemy troops, causing conflict between Astaroth Empire and the Alliance, destroying Astaroth bases, executing human traitors, antagonizing Ara, training recruits, killing demonic children'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, Selina Strawberry, Imperia Deamonne, Vento of the Front, Albert Apple, Drizzt Do'Urden, Kristen Kiwifruit, Adam Frankenstein, Lucas Kellan, Tomas Sev,Helene Hawthorn'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Black Raven '' *''Likes:'' **''Burning buildings to the ground, slaughtering demons, executing demon civilians, sadistically torturing Astaroth soldiers, executing military moves, insulting Ara and Vira, attacking Ara's mansions, executing failed soldiers, getting rid of weaklings, impaling Astaroth members, looking at photos of the world before its destruction, creating fire-weapons, cleaning her knives, conquesting territories, causing trouble to Vira to torment her, burning Astaroth Empire's flags'' *''Religion:'' **''None after her downfall to Anti-Hero'' *''Hates:'' **''Weak people who can't fight Astaroth Empire, children unable to fight, demons and demonic entities, God who abandoned her and her friends, Astaroth Empire, fascists, Neo-Nazis, humans who worship Ara, traitors, humans who abandoned their humanity to become demons, angels, Ara's photos, scientists from Divine Hand, spoiled kids, elderly unable to fight, festivals in times of war, pacifists people, politicians, money'' *''Political types:'' **''Extremist-Democracy'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Gothic opera that represents her life nowadays'' *''Age:'' **''2,020 years old at the of Rise of Qliphoth era '' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''All people in her army who can't fight'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Ara Astaroth, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Michael Langdon, Aki Honda, Tomoo, Vira, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Moloch, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Terra of the Left, The Fallen's Essence, Mephisto, Blackheart, Black Fairy, Sasha, Heis, Melancholia, Eckidina KnightWalker, Hidden One, Evil Carl, Aleister Crowley, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Prince Hans, Blackbeard, Demonio, Misogi Kumagawa , Sascha Vykos, Akrak Couteau, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Felix Drake, Reaper '' Personality and thus went insane.]]Throughout most of the story (particularly later entries), Maria is incredibly cruel, reckless, and destructive, willing to kill anyone who gets in her way, even innocent people. She is also shown to be generally incapable of accepting full responsibility for her actions, usually blaming the the High Supreme Leaders of Astaroth Empire (Ara Astaroth, Michael Langdon, Aryana Westcott, Unit-CM 130 and among others) for her suffering while ignoring or denying her own part in it. The memory of her misdeeds has driven Maria to lose her sanity and becoming somewhat in a sociopathic anti-hero, a transformation worst than Katarina Couteau, Azul Jissele and Carl Robinson who are three of the most known anti-heroes of the storyline. Earlier on in the story, she is less callous towards the lives of others, albeit perfectly willing to sacrifice an innocent bystander when it is required of her. She also exhibits a deep sense of shame and horror at her reputation as the Angel of Flame. One example is when Maria saves a woman from a duo of demons only for her to run away in terror and call her a monster; Maria is visibly aghast by the fear and hatred others have for her. This shame was further demonstrated when she observed the massacres committed by Vira's minions, causing her to question what she had become. On the first days of Astaroth Empire's uprising, Maria was also very respectful towards gods and divine entities, to the point of calling them "Lords". As time went on, she became disillusioned with the gods and began to respect them less and less for not helping and saving their people from Ara's grasp. She became openly defiant and hostile towards them to the point she considered to kill them for letting her world to die. In spite of her cruel acts, Maria is shown to care deeply for her deceased step-mother (Vento of the Front) and friends from La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, with the memories of their deaths driving her to the point of madness. Upon facing her enemies, however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Maria became increasingly confident in her newfound abilities. Constantly, she remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by enemies like the mercenaries of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences; Vergil and Reaper, she showed no emotional build. Maria has displayed an overbearing sense of pride in her friends' name and a great sense of loyalty to it and kept wearing her organization's crest proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols. Initially, Maria still held onto the notion of sparing the innocent and refused to kill anyone unrelated to her revenge. However as her hatred overcame her, she became cold and ruthless, to the point wheres he was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way and she would kill innocent people if it meant achieving her revenge against Ara Astaroth, including her own subordinates and comrades as living shields or baits. In her thirst for vengeance, Maria put herself far above anyone or anything around her. Despite her arrogance and brutality, Maria is not above giving praise (albeit in a grudging, if not sarcastic, way) to her enemies. After expressing a feeling of exhilaration that she had never before felt upon killing Shou Tucker and other scientists of the Researchers of Divine Hand and even declaring that she sees that killing the members of Astaroth Empire's Council as a high priority and satisfaction. Some years later, Maria's cruelty seemingly reached a new level when she killed a slave of Astaroth Camp simply to test out her new powers. She has also grown to show great homicidal rage whenever someone mentions Catholic Rebels in a negative way, even if it's indirect and remote. Maria's inherited the very concept of hatred has also twisted any of her potentially happy memories of her past into negative ones in order to fuel her vengeance. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up hatred. Maria often acts rude and frustrated with her underlings and does not accept someone questioning her orders, saying kindness will only slow them down and that there is no goodness in war; ironically, she refused to use such suicidal tactics on the past before Astaroth Empire came into existence and refused to kill anyone who was innocent or surrendered. Maria can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females who are younger than her. Known for her air of austerity, Maria is also gruff, cynical woman holding an overall bleak outlook on life. This is a consequence of having endured waves of suffering and numerous betrayals throughout the centuries, with nearly all highlights of her life having, in time, become lows. In spite of her guarded, brooding exterior, she has always been softhearted to children, ultimately, a kind and caring individual towards infants and defenseless people. Even as her inner darkness festers deep within her and its temptation becomes increasingly harder to resist, she retains her empathy and compassion, refusing to completely discard her humanity when kids are on the way. Above all else, Maria is the personification of persistence and resilience. Through all of her numerous trials and tribulations, she has never yielded to fate and continues to subsist against seemingly insurmountable odds. Indeed, Maria is an ardent detractor of ideas such as causality and destiny, believing her decisions to ultimately be of her own volition and bearing no regard for such certainties. It is this disposition which spurs her onward – in part to prove the folly of such rigid dogma – and allows her to escape death many times over the course of her life. In the future, Maria is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. As stated by Selina, Maria demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims she is particularly interested in; she stabs them with her bare hand in the chest of her enemies to "locate" their hearts. Whether she is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. She claims she does not believe in human emotions anymore and claims her feelings as something illusional, which she refers to as the "heart," reasoning that if her eye cannot see them, they do not exist. These words, and much of Maria's overall behavior, reflect the concepts of materialism, which connects to her aspect of death, Emptiness. In the last seconds of her life, she seems to finally find her own "heart", and understands feelings. Her cold demeanor allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, she does not seem to comprehend the Human trait of fighting against all odds or the concept of the Human heart. Maria is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. She maintains a cautious and cool demeanor, being always in control of her actions. He holds herself with decent dignity and finds Zelkron's taunts about 'punishing' the rebels repulsive and vulgar. As she usually not the talkative one, Maria spares her words and only speaks when necessary or for those she finds worthy of them. She is emotionally detached from all materialistic things but shows a stubborn reluctance to admit the existence of anything immaterial. After being held captive and undergoing intense torture by the hands of Unit-CM 130 (Zelkron) Maria's personality changed drastically. She trashed her previous ideology of "being hurt rather than hurting others," pledging to crush those who dared threaten her place of belonging. She adopted the habit of cracking her fingers from her torturer, Zelkron. In her subconscious, Future Maria cannibalized the Past Maria the image of her Angel-self. This displayed that she accepted the "darkness" within her. Instead of being influenced by it, she appeared to have become the one to surpass it. Maria became ruthless and brutal in order to protect her friends and allies, yet she managed to maintain complete composure and was willing to sacrifice them when necessary. She no longer feared her evil side and was more violent during battles. By embracing her dark nature wholeheartedly, Maria gave up on being "human"; this war more influenced by words of people she met before who did not agree her kindness and soft ideology, such as Carl Robinson, Katarina Couteau and Azul Jissele; whom agreed her enemies should be destroyed instead of being imprisoned and giving them a chance to cause mayhem and death. Maria was still capable of showing her gentle nature in front of people she cared about, but instantly turned merciless against her enemies. She yearned for strength and power, therefore becoming more arrogant. Her new creed — that as "the strong" she had the right to "destroy the weak" — was originally an ideology held by Carl Robinson but adopted some examples from Vira and Ara as she noticed the only way to fight them is using the same weapon; violence with violence. Michael Langdon assumed that Maria developed some form of mental instability during her torture and the battle in Argentina where she watched important members of her family being murdered, and that this would gradually wear her down. In addition, Maria cannot laugh or smile anymore, which implies her sociopathic side after years of suffering. Despite Maria started her quest of revenge against Maria as a brutal person, she still was a kind human who refused to sacrifice her allies and friends to achieve her goals yet the years of wars and conflict resulted in the extraction of all her emotions after she noticed there is no light and hope; this was caused mainly by the thinking that God abandoned her. Despite all her bad qualities, she was capable of worse things that even Astaroth Empire's officers considered her to be a terrorist; such as executing demonic children merely for considering as "generic demons" (all demons and demonic entities are equal), killing non-combatants enemies, allowing genocide in Astaroth Empire's demon races and an oppressive rebel regime, Maria was also a sadist who clearly enjoyed torturing demons and fallen angels; all races she considered to be the enemies of mankind. Maria's Mental illnesses (Wikia Source) Lust Murder ' A lust murder is a homicide in which the offender searches for erotic satisfaction by killing someone. Lust murder is synonymous with the paraphilic term erotophonophilia, which is sexual arousal or gratification contingent on the death of a human being. The phrase "lust killing" stems from the original work of Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1898 discussion of sadistic homicides. Commonly, this type of crime is manifested either by murder during sexual activity, by mutilating the sexual organs or areas of the victim's body, or by murder and mutilation. The mutilation of the victim may include evisceration, displacement of the sexual organs, or both. The mutilation usually takes place postmortem. Although the killing sequence may include an act of sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse does not always occur, and other types of sexual acts may be part of the homicide. Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four sub-types of sadism, which he termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. Bloodlust Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behavior. Pyromania Pyromania is an impulse control disorder in which individuals repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification. The term pyromania comes from the Greek word πῦρ (pyr, fire). Pyromania is distinct from arson, the deliberate setting of fires for personal, monetary or political gain. Pyromaniacs start fires to induce euphoria, and often fixate on institutions of fire control like fire houses and firemen. Pyromania is a type of impulse control disorder, along with kleptomania, intermittent explosive disorder and others. Antisocial personality disorder Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD), also known as sociopathy, is a personality disorder characterized by a long term pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. An impoverished moral sense or conscience is often apparent, as well as a history of crime, legal problems, or impulsive and aggressive behavior. Antisocial personality disorder is the name of the disorder as defined in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). Dis-social personality disorder (DPD) is the name of a similar or equivalent concept defined in the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD), where it states that the diagnosis includes antisocial personality disorder. Both manuals have similar but not identical criteria for diagnosing the disorder. Both have also stated that their diagnoses have been referred to, or include what is referred to, as psychopathy or sociopathy, but distinctions have been made between the conceptualizations of antisocial personality disorder and psychopathy, with many researchers arguing that psychopathy is a disorder that overlaps with, but is distinguishable from, ASPD. Paranoid personality disorder Paranoid personality disorder (PPD) is a mental disorder characterized by paranoia and a pervasive, long-standing suspiciousness and generalized mistrust of others. Individuals with this personality disorder may be hypersensitive, easily insulted, and habitually relate to the world by vigilant scanning of the environment for clues or suggestions that may validate their fears or biases. Paranoid individuals are eager observers. They think they are in danger and look for signs and threats of that danger, potentially not appreciating other evidence. They tend to be guarded and suspicious and have quite constricted emotional lives. Their reduced capacity for meaningful emotional involvement and the general pattern of isolated withdrawal often lend a quality of schizoid isolation to their life experience. People with PPD may have a tendency to bear grudges, suspiciousness, tendency to interpret others' actions as hostile, persistent tendency to self-reference, or a tenacious sense of personal right. Patients with this disorder can also have significant co-morbidity with other personality disorders. Depressive personality disorder Depressive personality disorder (also known as melancholic personality disorder) is a controversial psychiatric diagnosis that denotes a personality disorder with depressive features. Originally included in the American Psychiatric Association's DSM-II, depressive personality disorder was removed from the DSM-III and DSM-III-R. Recently, it has been reconsidered for reinstatement as a diagnosis. Depressive personality disorder is currently described in Appendix B in the DSM-IV-TR as worthy of further study. Although no longer listed as a personality disorder, the diagnosis is included under the section “personality disorder not otherwise specified”. While depressive personality disorder shares some similarities with mood disorders such as dysthymia, it also shares many similarities with personality disorders including avoidant personality disorder. Some researchers argue that depressive personality disorder is sufficiently distinct from these other conditions so as to warrant a separate diagnosis. Passive-aggressive behavior Passive-aggressive behavior is "a type of behavior ... characterized by indirect resistance to the demands of others and an avoidance of direct confrontation." In psychology, passive-aggressive behavior is characterized by a habitual pattern of passive resistance to expected work requirements, opposition, sullenness, stubbornness, and negative attitudes in response to requirements for normal performance levels expected of others. Most frequently it occurs in the workplace where resistance is exhibited by such indirect behaviors as procrastination, forgetfulness, and purposeful inefficiency, especially in reaction to demands by authority figures, but it can also occur in interpersonal contexts. Another source characterizes passive-aggressive behavior as: "A personality trait marked by a pervasive pattern of negative attitudes and characterized by passive, sometimes obstructionist resistance to complying with expectations in interpersonal or occupational situations. Behaviors: Learned helplessness, procrastination, stubbornness, resentment, sullenness, or deliberate/repeated failure to accomplish requested tasks for which one is (often explicitly) responsible" Other examples of passive-aggressive behavior might include avoiding direct or clear communication, evading problems, fear of intimacy or competition, making excuses, blaming others, obstructionism, playing the victim, feigning compliance with requests, sarcasm, backhanded compliments, and hiding anger. According to Living with the Passive-Aggressive Man, a self-help book, a passive man does little to get what he wants as it is too much effort to do so, and ranges from the inept "loser" type to the conformist who does anything to be liked, avoids making waves and rarely says what he feels. The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) revision IV describes passive-aggressive personality disorder as a "pervasive pattern of negative attitudes and passive resistance to demands for adequate performance in social and occupational situations." Anti-Heroine proposal The titular "Angel of Flame", also known as "Red Eyed Killer" by Astaroth Empire, Maria Arzonia is a young adult woman that was infamously known for being the Alliance's number one assassin and torturer; killing her enemies without a second chance of redemption. Maria's cold-hearted and serious demeanor stems from her hellish experiences the Astaroth Empire forced her and her family through after being kidnapped by Unit-CM 130 and tortured by his unit. Unlike the previous Maria Arzonia, who was pure-hearted woman with a soft personality, the Future Maria Arzonia was a dark and brutal person who vowed her entire life to murder, genocide and war against Astaroth Empire. While some rebels agreed in taking prisoners, Maria Arzonia, on the other side, refused to have demons under captive and tortured them by cutting their limbs one by one to unleash pain upon them. Maria became a sadist torturer who also enjoyed the pain of demonic beings, considering all demons equals no matter their sex or age and shows no mercy when executing demons or fallen angels, be they soldiers or innocent civilians. In the future, the Red Eyed Killer was feared by Astaroth Empire for being the most extremist and brutal rebel they ever faced to the point calling her a terrorist and a serial killer instead of a revolutionary. Maria fights her enemies with ferocity, and often, extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until her target has been completely disabled and humiliated before getting rid of them. However, she does seem to have some small shred of humanity left in her, as he is still capable of shedding tears when remembering her former-self and past life with all her friends that were killed by Ara and her group. Maria freely taunts and belittles her opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing herself and counterattacking. One of her favorite methods of fighting is to allow herself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. Maria had a reputation as an able but ruthless and cunning commander during the Rise of Qliphoth era. Her harsh methods led many to regard her as an unrepentant extremist, forcing many people to leave her side by fear of being murdered as a bait or sacrifice. Maria bore great antipathy towards the Astaroth for invading her homeworld Earth. She also disliked all humans who had connections to Ara and blames them as traitors of mankind even if she knew they were forced to do such thing. One of Maria's most evil actions were among executing children, be they humans or demons; when humans, she executes them if they are offspring of a traitor family or when they act like spy to Ara's army, and when they are demons, she simply executes them with a shot in the head for the mere fact of existing, considering them to be evil like all demons. Maria also gained negative qualities of something that could only be called a "villain", such as executing traitors in public to make them an example of what happens when someone decides to betray her cause. Maria fought against the Imperial Military and led a resistance group known as the Alliance, a rebel organization that she joined centuries ago and slowly raised on their ranks after displaying her amazing tactical skills and military strategy; when Maria became the new leader, she turned it into a a militant organization that some considered an extremist organization with terrorism tactics. Maria was willing to sacrifice her forces for what she calls "greater good" and would not hesitate to use civilians as shields to protect herself as she puts her actions to be more important than the lives of weaklings. In addition, Maria lost her senses of kindness and absolutely hated weak people who had no conditions to fight for their freedom and even expelled some members of her groups, including elderly, women and children who could not fight to let them die by starvation. Another important aspect of Maria's new personality is her relationship with God. As a warrior of the resistance, before her corruption as a cold-blooded assassin, she believed that words alone were not enough to establish one's faith. Rather, she believed that the only way to attract God's attention was to accomplish deeds in her name. In accordance with this belief, she never asked God for favors, but instead did many great and terrible things for him during her fight with Astaroth Empire. She became famous and feared for punishing evildoers and those who opposed her methods in her own lands and abroad, for waging a war against the survivors Muslims in hopes of bringing down "the New Jerusalem," and for sacrificing her troops and her people to achieve her own goals; and this is what led to fall total corruption. She believed that, if she and her men put forth great enough effort and sacrificed enough, that God himself would intervene on their behalf. Her actions caused even her own people to fear her, and subsequently only a small amount of her peasants and soldiers showed up to aid her in her last battle. When she lost her war and was taken prisoner by the Astaroth soldiers, she realized that she had failed and that her country, her people, her friends, her family had all been killed because of her greed for revenge, war, violence and power and finally noticed she was just using God's name to hide her true goals; revenge. Feeling abandoned by God, she abandoned God in turn, and she drank up the blood of her scorched and besieged homeland and became a Fallen Angel, but her hate against God later deteriorated and she accepts the possibility that it was her own hatred against those who wronged her in her youth that drove her actions that she used the name of God to mask her own hate and lust for power. Even so, Maria refused to believe in God again, believing him to be soft just like her previous person and allowed someone like Ara to live because of his own weak-willed judgment; blaming him for all destruction Ara caused to the omniverse. Maria is recognized as the most controversial anti-hero of CIS' universe for being a twisted heroic version of a former pure-hearted hero who believed in love and peace... Yet, it shows that no matter how pure is a hero, it doesn't mean he or she is completely incorruptible, because like you, they're people too. Relationships Matt Butcher Katarina Couteau Imperia Deamonne Mainstream Imperia Achyls of the Depravity Her relationship with Achyls of the Depravity, the evil future version of Imperia who fell to the dark side, took their rivalry from the past to a true and hatred fueling bond. Since Imperia and Maria from the past never had the chance to get friendly by the time that Ara Astaroth won and founded the Astaroth Empire, their relationship continued low and empty, with only offensive memories of them being together on the past remaining inside of their minds. After the battle of Argentina where the Rogues were teleported to the future and Maria had her entire family destroyed, Imperia was the only one of the Rogues who was not sent to the future by Ara and continued walking through the face of Earth, searching for a way to bring her friends back but after the Astaroth Empire finally took over the Earth, she had no more reasons to live and friends to protect; now she fully entered in the world of darkness by her own free will to find a new "place to return". To find her new place, she joined Ara Astaroth and proved to be a powerful and intelligent servant for 1,000 by destroying planets and enslaving entire races of mortals for Astaroth Queen. At one point, Imperia renamed herself to Achyls of the Depravity and was put in charge of two omniverses under the control of Astaroth Empire. Even so, despite Achyls' high involvement with Astaroth Empire, the Future Maria never saw her in person and couldn't even remember who was Imperia Deamonne as it's been centuries since she last saw her--Actually, considering their loathsome relationship of their past, Maria preferred to think she was very dead. When Achyls made her move, she finally met Maria again after 2,000 years and the two expressed their hatred for each other for humiliating each other on the past. Achyls, however, didn't want to just kill her but to torture Maria until she was dead. The provocations of Imperia of the past were harmless and just childish, but the provocation of Achyls took another level of cruelty by dropping the blood of Maria's friends in her face to break her sanity even more than it already was. Due to Achyls' provocations and for betraying humanity to serve Ara Astaroth, Maria's disgust for Imperia (Achyls) grew stronger than before to the point that she put her in 3rd Spot in her 'Murder List' (behind Ara Astaroth who is in 1st and Vira Hermes who is in 2nd place) When the name of Achyls or her face appear in her mind, Maria will stab herself for remembering such disgusting face while expressing how much she want her to suffer and die. Maria maintains that whatever happens, if the Revelation of Qliphoth surrender and are spared or they fight and are eliminated, Achyls will die at her hands and only her. Magilou Selina Strawberry There's a reason that the Future Selina Strawberry had been fearing Future Maria in spite of helping each other with respect. Selina believed that Maria was like some sort of "Female Firenza Junior", as she believed Future Maria's cruel tendency - towards her enemies as well as her colder and harsher nature - reminded Selina of Carl Robinson's tendency, believing that a part of Carl's original spirit that once cast out started to possess Maria now. Selina was also vengeful towards Astaroth Empire, but like the original Maria, Selina had been avoiding the extreme tendency, partly due to herself since she already went into an extreme and wrathful way in the past (shown in ''Harvest Saga). After her fight with the late Lord Helio and the late Phyllis Peach, it was safe to say that Selina became more restraint and will try hard not to fall into such extreme ways ever again. As a result, she was worried when she saw Maria's fury gone so far. Selina mentioned to the Rogues that Future Maria was no longer Maria they knew before, nor she was even Maria Arzonia herself. Maria, on the other hand, respects Selina but she is often in odds with Selina's tendency for not getting too far, which mirrors the relationship between the original Maria and Carl before the latter's redemption. In spite of this, Selina understood Maria's reason of becoming such person, since Maria was not the only victim of the Rise of Qliphoth era. Therefore, even with her odds, Selina still supported Maria in every ways, believing that Maria's choice was right even if it could get extreme. Maria also trusted Selina very much and made her a right-hand of hers as well. ''Vento of the Front Albert Apple Drizzt Do'Urden Future Gregory Grape Kristen Kiwifruit Because of her true identity as Christine Van Bilj, who was infamous for her arrogance and her rivalry with Ichabod Crane, Kristen sometimes acted a little bit of arrogant to some others, even after her Heel-Face Turn. In spite of this, Kristen never showed arrogance to Maria. She was amiable to Maria since she knew that Maria was one of the people who driven out the Evil Christine out of her and saved her from the Hidden One when Christine was about to be chained in the Catatombs. Once they met, Future Kristen kept her true identity secret to Maria actually found Maria's personality and nature interesting. Even so, she would sometimes acted a bit of envious for Maria's leadership, due to her inner nature of the original Christine still existed and she can't help herself thinking that way, and she often wondered what if she was chosen as the Alliance's leader or something. In spite of this, Kristen was just thinking about this. She never really tried to usurp Maria's position. She never showed any doubt on Maria's own leadership on the Alliance, either, and she did support Maria in any ways. Maria knows Kristen is a bit of narcissistic, like Yuri Barnes, but she felt nothing out of disgust inside Kristen's mind, meaning that Maria could fully trust Kristen. They sometimes still fought together in a sisterly bond, in spite of neither of them came to admit it. Adam Frankenstein Lucas Kellan Tomas Sev Helene Hawthorn During the battle of London, Helene joined Maria's fight against Melancholia and Langdon Orphans, but she didn't join Arzonia Family and returned back to the Order of Flourish's service, but she hinted Maria about the STAR LABS of United States of America as well as the danger within humanity, before she and Merry Melody departed for places unknown. In the main timeline, after the death of Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, the mainstream Maria later went back in the time to Sleepy Hollow in order to stop Michael Langdon from bringing back Moloch, where she'll meet the past Helene and befriended her. However, in the Rise of Qliphoth era, since Diabla never managed to appear in Astaroth Future, Maria never met Helene at all until the construction of The Alliance. After Maria joined the Alliance, she went on a rampage of revenge against the Black Demons, and that's when she met a grown-up but still child-like Helene, saving her from an attack from a Black Demon. Because of the change of Maria's personality due to her loss, she was less friendly to Helene. For a long period of time, Maria treated Helene as a subordinate instead of a close one, though she understood how Helene felt. In spite of knowing Helene was wearing a skin mask, Maria pretended that she never know about it, giving Helene full dignity inside her faction. Out of gratitude, Helene joined the Alliance instantly, since her friends from the Order of Flourish, especially her beloved one, Baccarat Blueberry, fell into victims of Ara Astaroth during her rampage around the world. After Baccarat went missing and was presumed dead, Helene lost the only light in her life and plunged into the darkness and emptiness once again, but Maria saving her actually gave her new hope. Therefore, Helene joined the Alliance to get her beloved back and avenge her lost friends, even going into an extreme ways. Unlike Selina or Albert, who seemed to fear Maria's dark and cruel tendency of anti-heroism, Helene supported Maria in a fanatic way, believing that they should make their enemies suffer from what their victims had suffered, also multiplying it by ten. It was the indication that the loss of Baccarat had triggered Helene's mental trauma, caused by her hideous true form, her almost two-decade-long of isolation, as well as her loss of lost her mother Hestia, as well as her father Harold, both at the hands of the deceased Phyllis Peach. However, as a fully fanatic art lover, Helene sometimes seemed to get picky on Maria's cruel tendency, but claiming that it was not artistic enough instead of being inhumane, which never failed to irritate Maria, who claimed "War needs no art". In spite of this, the two got along well with each other as they both aimed for vengeance towards Ara. In spite of seemly supporting Maria, Helene later expressed her worrying feelings hidden inside to Albert and Selina, as she in fact felt worried that Maria would gone too far to become someone like Lord Helio, who would sacrifice many people to achieve justice. Helene only supported Maria because she needed to. Later, Helene started to doubt if Maria is pursuing justice all along whenever she tried to ask her deceased lover, Baccarat while facing the empty air. Arzonia Brothers (post-death) Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills Maria respected Ichabod and cared for Abbie ever since she went back to the past after ''Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc to rescue Carl and gain the Grand Grimoire in order to twist the table. However, the news that Ara made Michael eliminated Moloch's forces along with the Witnesses in the past, in order to wipe out the rise of the United Kingdom of America soon got into Maria's ears, and Maria was very distraught when she heard the entire Team Witness was killed by Michael as a Black Demon. Maria never cared about the UKA's fall in the past, since this somehow prevented Moloch's rising threat that would cause another possibility to worsen the future, but she was shocked when she heard Ichabod and Abbie's death from Selina, knowing that the Astaroth Hell had spread itself into other timelines to wipe any potential setbacks in the rise of Astaroth Empire. When Selina said what she would do next, Maria immediately set out to build a memorial for Ichabod and Abbie, claiming that she would take their mantle of the Witnesses and declared war on the new rising Tribulations, which is composed by Astaroth Empire. In Star Spangled Crown, where she actually meets the Witnesses, the resurfaced Future Maria respects Ichabod, and she also shows grief for Abbie's death. Blaming it on Moloch, Future Maria decides to fight against Moloch as well, and her mainstream counterpart agreed her on this in spite of their differences. ''Eva Frankenstein Eckidina KnightWalker '' ''Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa Carl Robinson (future) Patriach Krans Noélle Bor Villian Acqua of the Back Aureolus Izzard Even before her turn in personality, Maria showed utter resentment towards Izzard in spite of his false surrender. She had problems trusting him because of his infamous reputation and traitorous tendency, known by many to have sold and killed allies for his own gain. Before losing her family, however, Maria acted quite fair to Izzard and allowed him to take move under special circumstances. However, the death of Vento and Magilou changed everything. As time passed, Maria became less tolerate towards the likes of Izzard. She started to hate him for he was a total jerk that beat allies and enemies alike. As her personality going out of control, especially after the death of Sumireko Hanabusa, Future Maria blamed Sumireko's death on Izzard for not able to protect her. Then, Maria starts a purge inside her shambling family against opportunists, which included Izzard. Maria mercilessly fed Izzard to a swarm of piranhas, indirectly approving an utterly cruel punishment which was once attempted to be carried out by Carl. It made Izzard the only Catholic Member who died on Maria's own hands during Astaroth's attack. Maria's act horrified Selina, who berated Maria's tendency. Maria showed no regret on killing Izzard and said he was an example of trying to turn against her and attempting to exploit her. It was at that moment, Selina started to believe that original Maria had died. Sister Kate Poison Ivy Stiyl Magnus Vento of the Front Abel Nightroad Tres Iqus Yuri Barnes Gaius Phoenix Katya, Kruls Valnir Kotori Itsuka (pos-death) Kyouhei Kannazuki (pos-death) Sephiria Arks KnightWalker Lucy Sheev KnightWalker Rentaro Satomi Ara Astaroth B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 Michael Langdon Aki Honda (pos-death) Vira Leohart the Prince of Hell Moloch Like to Ara, Vira and Michael Langdon, Future Maria shows great contempt towards Moloch, not only due to Moloch is a demon, but also he's an uncaring beast who is lack of empathy and prone to destroy the world to turn it into a living hell for him to rule. Moloch is the only reason that made Maria accepts her the power and some traces of her future counterpart's darker personality. Inside her illusions when Maria was tormented by the devilish Jasmine Porcelain, Future Maria resurfaced to Maria and saying the only reason she started to resurface inside Maria's personality was due to Michael Langdon's actions, but instead of running away from her future counterpart, Maria should accept this and fight against Moloch. In spite of being horrified by her Future counterpart's tendency, Maria accepted this as a part of her split personality so that she would fight against Moloch and his coming forces, including other tribulations. As both of these two counterparts shares hatred to Moloch, Maria would not be hesitant in releasing her future counterpart's power in a restrained manner so that she'll face Moloch without letting her to lose her own personality like Lord Helio did. Moloch, in fact, is the only reason to bring these two counterparts into one and the same. After all, Maria would not be Moloch's match if she remains her original personality and power level completely unchanged. Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti Emperor Tathagata Killer King Hamdo Terra of the Left The Fallen's Essence Mephisto Original Maria Arzonia At first, the two counterparts of Maria hadn't get any interactions due to the erase of Astaroth Future. Even so, Maria seemed to hold a fear towards her Astaroth Future counterpart when Katarina mentioning Future Maria to her, and Maria was visibly relieved to heard that at least the future was not about to happen thanks to Ara's demise. However, all of this changed in ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, when Maria discovered that her own future counterpart started to reappear deep inside her own mind palace, as a result of being exposed to the scene of Astaroth Hell shown to her by Michael, who preserved his own future counterpart and his memory inside him via Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's own crystal. Once she finally interacted with her future counterpart in her mind, Future Maria scolded her own past counterpart as a weakling as she always held back and might always made her enemies get away from their crimes due to her extremely merciful nature, but Future Maria also offered help to make Maria stronger, as she was facing Moloch and his followers directly. At this time, Future Maria had a very similar role to Elesis Du Tirial inside Katarina's mind. The mainstream Maria, on the other hand, was at first very terrified of her own future counterpart. However, in the end, in order to save Ichabod, Maria still begrudgingly accepted her future counterpart (also herself) anyway, and the two personalities merged into one. After that, Maria gained her awakening abilities. She still remained innocent and pure, but she can also act much more relentless if she wanted to be so, knowing when it was the time to be cruel and when it's the time to be enough. ''Blackheart Black Fairy Sasha Heis Melancholia Hidden One Evil Carl Like it was mentioned above in Selina's perspective on Future Maria, the traces of Evil Carl could be found in Future Maria's tendency and personality, mostly including his violent tendency as well as Black and White Insanity. When Selina accused Maria of this, Future Maria often denied that she was nothing much alike to Carl when he got berserk. However, inside her mind, Maria admitted that it was true as the time passed by, but she accepted that at least Carl himself had a point in killing those enemies without showing remorse or any mercy. This eventually revealed that Future Maria was somewhat as sadistic and dark as Evil Carl, and her violent traits, in spite of using it in anti-heroic purpose, was up to eleven even comparing to Evil Carl as well. There was also similarities between Future Maria and Evil Carl. Both of them started to take form when they lost the people they loved. Evil Carl took form with the power of the Malice of Moloch combined by Carl's trauma of witnessing his foster parents being killed, and later it was worsen when he was betrayed. On the other hand, Future Maria was formed from the old Arzonia Family's psychopathy caused by the curse cast by Sascha Vykos, which Maria tried to control but eventually let it flow as soon as she lost all of her beloved friends and families at the hands of Ara and Vira. In spite of Maria denying that she's nothing alike to Carl, nothing could deny the fact that both of their dark personality shared similar traces and similar origins. Aleister Crowley Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Malcolm Dreyfuss In Rise of Qliphoth era, Future Maria never met Dreyfuss and had no interaction to him. However, this changed when some trace of Future Maria began to appear inside the Mainstream Maria after her arrival in Sleepy Hollow, especially after Michael used the power of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince to show Maria the Astaroth Hell scene in his endgame within ''Anti-Christ Saga. In a vision, Maria met her future counterpart (as an illusion) inside her mind palace, and Future Maria showed distaste to people like Dreyfuss, who made a deal with the devil to gain immortality. As the two counterpart discussing about Dreyfuss, the Future Maria showed the possibility of what would happen when Dreyfuss took over the world for the sake of Moloch. After she heard from Lara that Jobe, Dreyfuss' demonic agent, was an agent to the Astaroth King, Maria was instantly panicked. For the brief period of time, she felt her Future Counterpart start yelling inside her, urging her to slay Dreyfuss no matter what the cause and to rebuke Lara for asking favor from such a ghastly horrid demon no better than Moloch, even saying Maria should kill Lara if possible since she once at least worked for Dreyfuss in a dystopia future. It showed her hatred towards Dreyfuss was as much as her hatred to Ara, and it went further after Dreyfuss was revealed to be a puppet for Ara as well. ''Prince Hans Blackbeard Demonio Sascha Vykos LOTM: Los Reina de la Corazones As the true leader of the House of Arzonia, Vykos hates both versions of Maria for a simple reason; not being carrying on the mission to raise Sabbat Clan back to its peak of glory during the ancient time as well as the Period of Tribulations. For a long shot after her seemly demise, the spirit of Vykos disregards Maria and Arzonia Brothers as Arzonias, thinking they disgraced the name, and Vykos kept sending the influence to their only human host, Guinevere Arzonia, who was the last Arzonia deciding to take on the mission. In Astaroth Future, Future Maria's presence and her hatred towards demons had alerted the Soul of Vykos in Guinevere, so she decided to join the Astaroth Empire in order to seek out a new way to rebuild their dark vampire clan within Astaroth Hell, hunting down The Alliance and the remaining humanity as a whole. Maria regarded both Guinevere and Vykos to be as sinister as Ara, being among the top targets on her list. LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Akrak Couteau Yuuki Terumi Hazama Black Raven Felix Drake Reaper Major Battles LOTM: Los Reinas de Corazones LOTM: SoK - Madness Sub Arc Standard equipment Chain Viper Sword of Fire Abilities & Skills Pyrokinesis and related abilities Fire Power *' Detonação''' - Maria Scorch her enemy with a burst of flames, causing damage in an area around her target. *'Flash Point ' Maria scorch the immediate area, damaging and knocking down nearby enemies. *'Quente' - Maria ignite an infernal aura on her target, dealing damage over time. Enemies that wander too close also take damage over time. *'Imolação' - Maria engulf herself in flames, protecting her from damage for a short time. Nearby enemies that attack her will be burned, taking damage over time. *'Destruição em Massa' - Maria detonate a damaging blast of flames on her target and nearby enemies, causing massive explosion equal to 1000 tons of TNT. *'Reignition' - Maria erupt in a searing pillar of flame, healing herself while knocking down nearby enemies and damaging them over time. *'Engulf' - Maria enkindle her target and nearby enemies causing a small explosion at their feet, damaging and pushing them toward her. *'Stoke Flames' - Maria conjure up restorative flames, healing herself over time. The intense heat sears nearby enemies, damaging them over time. *'Cañón de Fuego' - Unleash a pyroclastic barrage against her enemies, each fire ball is hot enough to melt entire buildings in less than 30 seconds. *'Backdraft' - Maria ignite an explosive backdraft, healing herself while damaging and pulling enemies toward her. *'Buela de Fogo' - Maria shoots a small fire ball at her enemies, making a huge hole in the bodies with heat and implanting magma inside of them. *'Ataque de Meteoritos' - Every 18 seconds, Maria gains a flaming halo that can be expended to summon a giant meteor at her ground target location. She can summon 1 every .8 seconds. Ignites Noxious Fumes. *'Flaming Weapon' - Maria uses her Fire Aura in her pistol and turns her bullets into flaming irons able to cut through the defense of Black Demons. *'Inferno' - Maria ignite the area near her target, creating a field of roaring flames to damage enemies over time while melting down their feet until their heads. *'Absorb Heat' - Maria can devour fire and eat sunlight to regain energy she lost in combat, making her an enemy extremely dangerous to fight at day. *'Combustion' - After hitting with 4 Basic Attacks, Maria will gain an extra ability. On the next cast of Flame Wave or Rain Fire, all enemies hit by her abilities will be additionally set ablaze, taking damage every 5 seconds and spreading the flames like a disease to nearby enemies. *'Noxious Fumes' - Maria summons a cloud of noxious fumes at her ground target location, doing damage every second. Firing any of Maria's abilities into the fumes detonates the gas, Stunning all enemies in the radius and implanting poisonous gas in their skin. *'Flame Waves' - Marioa summons a wave of fire in front of her that scorches all enemies in its path. Ignites Noxious Fumes. *'Path of Flames' - Maria blazes a path forward in a quick dash, leaving flames trailing behind her. Any enemies passing through the flames catch fire and burn for damage every .5s for 2s. Ignites Noxious Fumes. ''Lava Power Heat Power * '''Temperature Up' - While fighting against an opponent, Maria (as a spirit) is able to increase the amount of heat he produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees celcius, 5,500 degrees celcius, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees celcius. The more Maria raises her temperature, the redder her skin gets and the more dangerous her techniques become. At his maximum level of 10,000 degrees, Maria turns completely bright red orange and her face in particular turns golden yellow. Due to all of her equipment's heat immunity, the rising temperature will not burn, melt, boil or vaporize anything wield and wear. **'Extreme Temperature (Phoenix Form Only)' - In her lava form or fire form, however, the maximum level of temperature will even increase into 20,000 degrees celcius and cause everything she touched to burn, vaporize or melt, and people who is near her in a zone approximately 20m in radius will suffer terrible burnt. This is seldom used unless since it is the last resort. ***Maria will also take a form similar to a phoenix when using this ability. *'Steam Iron' - After heated herself up with heat magic, Maria slams her heated fist on her foe and inflict damage upon her enemy and cause great damage. **'Steam Iron, 10,000 Degrees (Seraph Form only)' - A power-up version of Steam Iron which could be use to turn metal and rocks into molten states, and after that, Maria will slam the newly made magma onto her enemies. **'Steam Iron, 20,000 Degrees (Phoenix Form only)' *'Heat Transferring' - In combat, Maria can use her heat up ability to transfer heat to other people's weapons in order to make them too hot to hold. ''Photokinesis *'Photon Transformation''' - Due to her elemental choice of fire, magma, hot air and light, Maria could transform into photons as she wished, and those photons shall not be destroyed and would serves as attack or diversion until they merged back into Maria's copereal spirit form. *'Speed of Light' - Maria makes her own body surrounded golden aura and proceeds to attack her enemies in speed of light, and with this kind of ability, Maria will give as much punches as she want to attack her foes. *'Light Sword' - Maria's spiritual sword will turn into a form made of bright golden light and will have great power of destruction towards her enemy. *''' Radiant Sphere''' - In this ability, Maria summons a spherical mass of light of variable size and intensity as a weapon or a source of illumination. Most commonly, it is approximately 85cm in diameter and emits 220 candelas of luminosity, but has been observed to grow to bigger sizes and brighter luminosity. Despite its ability to emit large amounts of light, the sphere emits no heat. It does not appear to be composed of any form of matter, and is able to pass through material barriers effortlessly. **'Radiance Explosion (Seraph Form & Phoenix Form Only)' - Maria extended the light sphere into a larger and brighter one, up to 10m in diameter and emit over 100,000 candelas. She then controls the sphere and struck it towards her enemies, causing massive explosion. ''New techniques A list of Future Maria's new technique included: *'Boiling Terror''' - Maria utilizes powerful corrosive steam capable of heating and dissolving anything. She is also able to control the range and level of the vapor's acidity and temperature. Not only is it dangerous to be near, but as being gaseous, it can cover a considerable range shortly, and go through small spaces. It also stays in the air, so it can potentially deal continuous damage if the enemy is trapped or knocked back into its range. *'Escudo de Lava' (literally means "Coat of Lava") - Maria coated herself in lava to avoid being attacked by Raven's striking attack of the Ice of Blackness. She could also burnt anyone who tried to attack her with their fist. *'Frenesí de Lava' (literally means "Frenzy of Lava") - Maria forms a weapon out of red hot lava and strikes with it, though she uses it in various ways. For her standard unique attack, she forms a broadsword and slashes down with it; her ranged attack involves her slashing outward in a turn, while her backwards unique attack involves forming an medium-pole-axe launch-slash his opponent with. **'La Tormenta de Lava' (literally means "The Storm of Lava") - Maria rears back with arms out to form her magma gauntlets. She then performs a right-armed boxing uppercut that creates gusts of wind (hence the name) that launches her opponent, but when used as a standalone special move, he instead also follows up with a turning left-handed backfist into an advancing downward hook on the final turnaround which unleashes a horizontal wind tunnel and knocks the opponent away ''Awakened Techniques During her fight against the Black Raven (corrupted Matt Butcher) in an attempt to make him feel power and fall into peace, Maria revealed her newly found power which she gained after she fully awakened her pyrokinesis and magmakinesis. In this state, all of Maria's awakened technique are her most dangerous technique that would cause everything beside her being influenced, even if they were to far away to be touched by her. Her surroundings would be also affected even if she never laid a finger on it. For example, she could turn enemy fortress (made of rock and stone) beneath her into lava, forming magma claws while destroying enemy fortress in the process. She could also set tents on fire and control those flares in the progress. Under her awakened state, Maria could also build a sensory network via the lava she released, being able to sense their movements and unleash them upon her enemies using her own mind. The lava released by Maria's power were beyond normal lava, being able to melt all kinds of metal and set everything on fire. Almost all of her awakened technique were named in Spanish. *'La Caída de Lava''' (literally means "the Fall of Lava") - The first sign of Maria's awakening state. In an attempt to bring Raven to rest in peace when he started to seal the entire Astaroth Empire in a Russian Winter, Maria devoured numerous metals in frenzy before turning herself into a walking furnace that melted those metal inside her stomach, forming a waterfall albeit made in lava. She vomited out the molten lava she formed to deal a heavy destruction upon her enemies. *'Billow Naranja' ("Naranja" means tangerine in Spanish) - Maria turned buildings into lava waves before sending them towards her opponent. This was used first during the final fight between her and Black Raven. *'Forever Naranja' ("Naranja" means tangerine in Spanish)- Maria kneels and touches the ground with her hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into magma. **'Aletea Lava' (literally means "Flapping Lava") - Maria condenses the vast amount of lava from Forever Tangerine into countless points before sending them at her opponent in the formation of two wings. She likens this technique to "a thousand arrows". It is a reference to her trauma while she was forced to watch as Vento of the Front was killed by her doppelganger (controlled by Future Michael), who fired a thousand arrows at the real Vento. *'El Fuego del Cielo - Santo Municiones' (literally means "The Fire of Heaven - Holy Ammunition") - This is Future Maria's Ultimate Attack. Maria summons sixteen thick heated strings made of flames which she refers to as "holy ammunition" and sends them at her opponent in a piercing formation. It is a reference to some information she gathered from people oppressed by Astaroth Empire, including an old man who cried out that the members from the Researchers of Divine Hand shot his son sixteen times with a pistol right in front of him. She used it against Future Ara Astaroth personally, all the while saying the father who lost his son shall be one of the many to be avenged, and she wanted the punishment be as karmic as possible. ''Power Level Combat Strength Alliance Rating Astaroth Empire Rating CIS Status''